Yamato People’s State
The Yamato People's State, also commonly referred to as Yamato, was formed in 1936 as a continuation of the Japanese Empire. Colonies include Kahoku in Northern China, the Mariana Islands, and the Caroline Islands. The state has retained and strengthened Japan's state capitalist model, and prides itself on protections of the working class. History The Empire of Japan was formed for the Yamato People in 660 BC by Emperor Jammu. Since that time, the unbroken dynasty has ruled their people as arahitokami, or gods in human form. As the Yamato are sons of the dynasty, they are therefore sons of the gods. They have have taken up the mantle of divine responsibility to rule their subjects and honor the Emperor as one People. After the Sino-Japanese War of the late 1800s, which began over competing influence on the Korean Peninsula, the area of Kahoku was ceded to Japan. The area contained Peking, now Pekin-shi. Since that time, Japan made gradual efforts to fully colonize the territory, and now more than 80% of the population is Yamato. More than 70,000,000 people now reside in Kahoku. For the Empire of Great Japan, the early 20th century was rife with nationalist uprisings, attempted coups, and assassinations against leading figures of the emerging liberal democratic order. A nationalist and militaristic movement swept the country and culminated in the February 26 Incident of 1936, which was defused by the Emperor in exchange for the movement’s integration into a new government along with the other socialist and social-democratic factions. Under Hirohito’s reign, the so-called Shōwa Restoration took place to instill nationalist and socialist elements into the government without dismantling the democratic structures. He declared the Yamato People’s State and gave the new People’s Diet more power, under the condition that they remained loyal to the Emperor and were within the guidelines of the dominant political party, Shintaisei (“New Order”). Since that time, the only other legally permitted party has been the Japan Democratic Party. As a result of the administrative changes during the Shōwa Restoration, military efforts were tempered and a potential all-out war with China was prevented. The Yamato People’s State has since been mostly at peace, but has asserted its territorial rights with a powerful military. In October 2018, the Yamato People's State dropped all claims to the Tahapự territories of Qingdao, Taiwan, and Hainan and announced closer ties with the Union of Tahapự. In September of the same year, the Free Siberian Confederation occupied the Yamato island of Karaginsuki-shima, prompting a naval blockade from the Yamato State as well as an attempted invasion of the island. Despite superior numbers, the Siberian soldiers held the island and launched a surprise attack, seizing the Bering Island. Despite the minimal casualties on both sides, a peace was negotiated and control of both islands was ceded to the Siberian Confederation without giving up claims to the territory. Following this conflict, the Yamato People's State officially formed the Asian League Alliance with the Union of Tahapự, Federation of Wodoma, and Great Khanate of Tibet. The Mutual-Cooperation Agreement Treaty was also signed with the Emirate of Maguindanao, as well as the Africa-Pacific Trade Agreement with the Empire of Canada, Republic of the Swahili Coast, and Federation of Wodoma. Government The Yamato People’s State has retained the Meiji constitution in which the Emperor has supreme authority, but it is his appointed Prime Minister who leads the government and forms the Cabinet under the Emperor’s supervision. The national legislature, the People’s Diet, is bicameral with the following Houses: House of Peers (Upper House) Party Composition: Shintaisei (249) Japan Democratic Party (35) 115 Peers are elected from Japan and its peripheral territories. 169 Peers are appointed by the Emperor: * 115 from Japan * 34 from Kahoku * 13 representing the People’s Imperial Navy * 7 representing the People’s Imperial Army House of Representatives (Lower House) Party Composition: Shintaisei (461) Japan Democratic Party (74) 180 Representatives are proportionally elected from 11 multi-member districts in Japan. 355 Representatives are elected from single-member districts: * 300 from Japan * 55 from Kahoku